Such a package is known from e.g. PCT patent application WO2004/086003 wherein a method and assembly are shown, the method including the steps of providing a coated or uncoated sensor element having an exposed sensing surface; attaching the sensor element to a platform so that the exposed sensing surface is spaced from the platform; and optionally applying a protective layer over the platform while maintaining the sensing surface as exposed. The assembly includes a resonator having a free portion with a sensing surface incorporated onto a platform, components of the sensor are physically shielded from harsh operating conditions, the requisite space is maintained between the free portion of the resonator and the platform, and the sensing surface of the resonator remains exposed for sensing. The assembly may include a cut-out through which the sensor is exposed to ambient environment. This known package offers a very limited design freedom and a limited possible interaction between sensor and media to be sensed.